Send Me An Angel
by Raiju
Summary: Hisoka and Tsuzuki are assigned to investigate the death of an extremely suicidal teenager. Immediately, everyone thinks it’s a suicide. However, meeting the victim himself would be another story. (Shounen-ai, Suicide, Death, Abuse, Rape, Language)
1. Sweet 666

Send Me An Angel  
  
**********  
  
By: Ryoko [Raiju]  
  
**********  
  
Chapter One  
  
**********  
  
"Tsuzuki! Oh god, Tsuzuki! C'mon! Aren't you listening?!" Hisoka tried and tried again, practically yelling into the man's ear as he daydreamed throughout the assignment session. "Let me try." Tatsumi smirked, pulling Hisoka gently away by the wrist.  
  
He leaned over, putting his hand dangerously close to the brunette's weak spot. "Tsuzuki...?" he whispered. The man blinked, immediately coming back to life.  
  
"Who, what, huh?!" he looked around like a bucket of ice-cold water had been dumped on him. Slowly, his eyes fell down to his lap and Tatsumi's hand.  
  
The other man smiled, trying not to laugh at the blush and priceless expression on the shinigami's face. He retracted his hand, stepping backward. "Works every time."  
  
"My god, how'd you do it?" the teenager thought about the possibilities for a second, "On second thought, I'd rather not know." His jaw had dropped at how easy it was to really wake the man up, and here he'd been doing it the hard way. "Well, we'd better get started. See ya later." He waited for his parent before leaving the room.  
  
"So...WHAT'S our assignment?"  
  
"Sometimes, I wish you'd listen to those meetings."  
  
"I DO! Most of the time..." he whimpered the second half of the comeback.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Aww cut me some slack, will ya? So...what's our assignment?"  
  
"It wasn't too clear...but first thing we gotta do is find his spirit..."  
  
"His spirit? So we're looking for a guy's spirit?"  
  
"Cain Asakura, age 16, supposedly he died due to suicide...but there's leads that say that it WASN'T a suicide. Basically there's no proof saying it WAS and no proof saying it WASN'T. It's annoyingly complicated."  
  
"Sheesh...what was he? Was he...you know...?" he was uneasy talking about anything to do with suicides and suicide attempts, seeing as he'd been down that road as well.  
  
"He was extremely suicidal, a cutter too, which made us believe it was a suicide..." they stopped on the edge of the sidewalk, waiting until the crosswalk changed. "His family never paid attention to it. If they HAD, everyone, including him, knew that the guy would be thrown into the funny farm."  
  
"So they KNEW he was like that?"  
  
"Very much so. Or so they told the authorities when they came to pick up the body."  
  
"That's terrible. And what a shame, too...only a week before Christmas..." Tsuzuki mumbled, looking ahead of them. "Is that the place up there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Gotchya."  
  
The day was frigid, being in the middle of winter. Snowflakes drifted down around them, blanketing the world in a layer of purity, the pure white making the world look a little less ugly than it usually did.  
  
Not many cars passed them, and the streets weren't even packed to MINIMUM capacity for downtown Tokyo.  
  
"It's really nice and quiet today...I wouldn't mind it slightly warmer though." Hisoka drew his winter coat closer as a gentle wind blew by.  
  
"I know what you mean. But hey, at least we can't die of frostbite out here." He laughed, reaching the front door of the apartment complex.  
  
The two sighed, "Here goes nothing."  
  
The two moved at a casual pace, using the elevator to the fifth floor, and almost running to the apartment number.  
  
"573. This is it." Hisoka murmured, slipping the piece of paper back into his pocket. The brunette knocked firmly, only to get no response.  
  
"They're not home...?"  
  
"Knock again."  
  
He did as told, still getting nothing. Impatient, he pressed the side of his head against the door, listening for any sounds coming from the inside.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, nobody's home." The older shinigami tested the door, finding it open. "How careless..." the two stepped in, recoiling at the nasty smell of cigarettes and alcohol that infested the apartment. Hisoka looked around, pretty disgusted by both the smell and the appearance.  
  
"This place is a dump." The teenager gagged, pulling his coat's collar over his nose.  
  
"Let's just go do what we're here to do, and then leave. I just hope I don't pass out from being here too long..." the other one choked, stepping over a pile of dirty clothes.  
  
The apartment, if you could seriously call it that, was a pigsty. Dirty clothes littered the living room, along with plates and random food that had been abandoned and sitting there, rotting, for weeks at the least. And there were no pictures or anything decorative of the sort in the entire area.  
  
"Jesus Christ, which one is Cain's room?"  
  
"The one over there in the corner." Hisoka pointed toward the smaller bedroom with the door half ripped off, hanging only by a single hinge. "Be careful." His whispered, watching Tsuzuki jump into the opening without tripping on the fallen door. Hisoka jumped over as well, looking around. "This place..." he hissed, holding his shoulders and falling to his knees.  
  
"'Soka?! Hisoka, what's wrong?!"  
  
"I can see him...!"  
  
"Who? Hisoka, what do you see?"  
  
"I can see him in the farthest corner, in he closet...he's...he's crying, he's screaming something...but there's no noise...like I'm deaf."  
  
"The closet?" The man let him go, running to the closet and sliding the doors open. "There's nothing in here, Hisoka..."  
  
"Look under the carpet. There should be an opening near the wall. Pull it up and there's a knife under it."  
  
The shinigami did as told; pulling out the dagger, blood still covering the blade. "This one?" he gulped.  
  
"That's the one used to kill him...or so I saw." He finally stood, regaining himself enough to control his own mind.  
  
"Yeah, it's definitely capable of death." The man sighed, searching around for a box or something. His eyes fell onto a discarded shoebox. "There we go." He placed the dagger into the box and sealed it, standing up and searching around the room for anything else that could be of use. "Hey, what's this?" he knelt down, pulling a photograph that had been sticking out of the pillow on the bed.  
  
Three happy teenage boys standing side by side, almost glomping each other as the photo was taken. He smiled, turning it over, but his smile soon faded to a confused look. "'He said he'd do it'?"  
  
"Tsuzuki, we'd better get going...his family might be getting home any moment..."  
  
"Yeah...sure..." he tucked the photo into the inner pocket of his trench coat. "All set."  
  
**********  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	2. Beyond Redemption

Send Me An Angel  
  
**********  
  
By: Ryoko [Raiju]  
  
**********  
  
Chapter Two  
  
**********  
  
"Whattaya got there?" Watari peered over Tsuzuki's shoulder as he studied the photo from earlier. "Hmm...that's the kid, the one that commit suicide a few days ago." The blonde pointed at the more "forced-happy" looking of the three: a very light skinned teenager with dark green eyes and short, tomato-red, hair. He was dressed in black from head to toe, a silver ankh hanging around his neck.  
  
"That's Cain?"  
  
"Yeah. Sad, huh? He used to be such a happy child too..."  
  
"Do you know the whole story?"  
  
"Pretty much. But not all of it."  
  
"Can you tell me it? I'm getting interested in this case a little more by the minute..."  
  
"So I noticed. Well, let's see now..." he turned around, looking out the window that had a beautiful view of the front of the complex, the sakura trees in full bloom as always. "This boy, Cain Asakura, was a normally happy child. But at age four, his father left him behind with his mother. But that was just the beginning of the problem..." he turned around sitting in the windowsill and letting the gentle breeze toy with his hair. "After his father left, his mother began to whore around, and was usually never home. On the rare occasion that she WAS home, she would abuse him, a LOT. And after the abuse was done or interrupted, she would scream at him, blaming him for things he didn't even know happened. They were never his fault either, but her curses had written the sins in the stone of his consciousness."  
  
"Was that what drove him to suicide?"  
  
"No, surprisingly. You see...the only way this boy knew that he was alive, was by the tears that he cried himself to sleep with. And the only other proof being that he died. That was the only way that he could prove to himself that he was alive. It's sad...but...on to what drove him to take his own life: nobody's quite sure, but for some reason, Cain was never the type to be open about his problems. The other two boys in that picture, Daisuke and Yuki, they found out on their own, seeing the bruises and cuts that he came to school with. Once, they'd walked in on him and his mom while she was beating on him. So, they knew full well that he was having it hard at home. But this would provide a motive to kill his MOTHER, not him. Unless, of course, they were to kill him in order to save him, but the percent of the chance for that happening is in the negatives."  
  
"Basically...you don't know."  
  
"Yeah, basically."  
  
The brunette sighed heavily, looking at the photo. "Daisuke is the blonde, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I guess I'll start with him first."  
  
**********  
  
"Hello? Who are you?" The blonde woman stepped backward a step, slightly taken aback.  
  
"I'm a friend of Cain's...I was wondering if I could speak with your son, Daisuke?"  
  
"You look a little old to be a friend of Cain's."  
  
"I'm younger than I look, I'm only 18. But that's not the point...I'm kinda clinched for time...can I speak with Daisuke?"  
  
"Umm...of course, won't you come in?"  
  
"Thank you ma'am." He smiled, stepping into the apartment. This place was much better- more well-kept than Cain's home- and was beautiful too.  
  
"DAI! There's someone here to talk with you."  
  
"Tell them I'm not home!"  
  
"Too late. Get your butt down here! He just wants to talk!" with that, she left Tsuzuki in the living room, walking to the kitchen to continue with what she'd been doing previously.  
  
"Ugh, please make it quick." The boy groaned, hiding his eyes as he came out of his bedroom. He gasped when he got a look at Tsuzuki. "Who are you?"  
  
"A friend. I just wanted to talk with you for a few minutes. You WERE the closest person to Cain Asakura."  
  
"I don't feel like talking."  
  
"Please. I just need a few questions answered and I'll never bother you again."  
  
"Five minutes." The boy growled, sitting across from the man in one of the chairs, lifting his head slightly to see the shinigami. From the looks of it, he'd been crying, and pretty hard too. "So who the hell are you? You're no 'friend'. You're with the cops aren't you? Or is it the FBI?"  
  
"Neither."  
  
"Then who the hall ARE you?"  
  
He sighed heavily. "Tsuzuki Asato. I'm a shinigami."  
  
"A WHAT? That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard."  
  
"Well, take it any way you want, but it's the truth." His gaze locked on the boy's.  
  
"Those eyes...you're...you're serious, aren't you?"  
  
"I wouldn't lie about something so serious, my friend."  
  
"All right. Whattaya wanna know?"  
  
"Thanks." He smiled with relief, "What kind of person was Cain?"  
  
"Quiet, very withdrawn. He used to be really happy when we were kids. When we were kids...he never cried. But as we got older, he would cry when he was around me, but never tell me what was wrong. Cain always kept his problems to himself, he was as cold as ice inside...or so he hoped he was. His mom wasn't exactly the best mother...and she hurt him a lot. For some reason, after awhile, he began to show less and less emotion around everyone...but when we were alone, he would cry. On occasion, he would ask to spend the night and we'd spend that entire night locked in my room. On those nights, I just held him and let him let everything out. I loved the guy and would do anything for him..."  
  
"Daisuke...this might sound strange, but...was there any romantic involvement between you two?"  
  
"Umm...uhh..." he growled at himself. "Yes."  
  
"Did he ever say anything about how he was feeling afterwards?"  
  
"He...said that I was his drug...that I made him forget about the pain...and made him feel like a human being. And...after he'd said good night...he always said 'forgive me'. I never understood why."  
  
"Did he do any drugs?"  
  
"Not that I know of. He tried Heroin once, but his body rejected it so badly that he stopped. When the drug didn't work and the sex was starting to lose it's effect, he started cutting. That's the drug he got addicted to."  
  
"Was he ever diagnosed with any disorders? Mental or physical."  
  
"Not that I know of. He was just really suicidal."  
  
"How many attempts?"  
  
"In the past year, fifteen."  
  
"Well, that feels like five minutes to me." The brunette stood, sighing softly. "Thank you for your cooperation. It was really helpful."  
  
"Umm...sir..."  
  
"Tsuzuki."  
  
"Tsuzuki, you don't think it was a suicide, do you?"  
  
"At this rate, no."  
  
"I've...got something that you should hear then." The blonde moved closer, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and pulling him down. "My mom can't hear this." He began in a whisper. "On the day he died, he handed me a knife, well, a copper-handled dagger, and told me to kill him. When I refused, he broke apart...but I still refused. That was our last kiss and embrace, Tsuzuki. Please, find who killed him."  
  
"I promise I will."  
  
"Keep in touch with me too?"  
  
"I'll try." He smiled as he was let go. "Thank you Daisuke."  
  
**********  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


End file.
